


All's Fair in Love and War

by SeraphOfTheGay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KenHina Week, M/M, Volleygays, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kenhina - Freeform, kenma x hinata - Freeform, precious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphOfTheGay/pseuds/SeraphOfTheGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Hinata have made some special plans, read to find out how it all plays out! (  ˃̶◡ ˂̶ )♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is so beautiful!! I'm super excited to be writing these ^w^
> 
> This follows the prompt for Day 1: Distance/Movies

Hinata Shouyou paces around his bedroom, footsteps padding across the linoleum floor like a scurrying rat. He tramps back and forth without an idea of what he’s doing,  any vague form of coherent thoughts instantly unassembling and becoming a jumbled inexplicit mess . If his thoughts were puzzle pieces, they would be the kind that get thrown back into the box after being so close to completion --  broken up and disarrayed. 

Hinata knows he’s missing something important. He can feel the void in his chest, the emptiness captivating him in its significance. Whatever he believes is missing must be paramount. 

He looks around him, making sure that whatever he needs is in his possession. Phone, check. Candy, check. Sweater, check. Once those three items are clutched firmly in his hands, he places a finger on his chin, tapping it meticulously. He has the essentials, so what more could he possibly need?  

A single thought enters his head as he’s figuring out his next move: he needs a bag to carry the items. One may call this an  _ Aha! _ moment, but to Hinata, it’s simply a sign of relief and a release of wavering stress.

Eyes scanning the room as quick as lightning, he spots his leather satchel hanging off the desk chair. He pounces towards it like a panther, grabbing the accessory and slinging the dark strap over his shoulders. He pulls out his sunshine-yellow phone, flipping it open and reading the last message flashing on the dimly-lit screen. He reads it for the fifth time that evening, unable to resist the urge of jumping up and down on his bed to compel with his exuberant energy and excitement. The delicately-set bedsheets scrunch together each time his feet hit the mattress, leaving it bare. The satchel across his shoulders flops back and forth as he jumps, nearly hitting the ceiling fan whirring above him. 

“Nii-chan!” his younger sister calls from the door to his bedroom, sliding it open with a  _ swoosh _ . “You’re gonna be late!” Hinata’s eyes widen at the sound of her voice, instinctively checking the time on his phone. As he lets out a panicked cry, Natsu bats her eyelashes, revealing her puppy-like eyes. “Can I come too?”

“Sorry, Natsu,” he apologizes, “but this is time for just me and Kenma!” He quickly hops off the bed and turns the fan off before slipping on his favorite socks and shoes. He shoves the candy and his cell phone into his jeans pocket and heads towards the door.

A pout takes form on Natsu’s small lips. She lets out a little whine, but Hinata doesn’t notice as he zooms past her in a flash, grabbing some money off the counter before hopping onto his bike. It’s not chilly out yet, so he ties the sweater around his waist instead of putting it on. Yelling a “goodbye!” to his mother and younger sister, he makes his way down the mountain trail, biking straight towards the rendezvous point where he promised to meet Kenma.

The wind blows briskly through Hinata’s hair as he pushes hard on the pedals, eager to make it on time. His feet are a blur of white and red as he literally puts the pedal to the metal. Kenma is probably at their meeting point already and Hinata doesn’t want to keep him waiting for too long. Picking up the pace, he mounts the hill in front of him in a matter of seconds before quickly descending down the path and making a sharp turn. After a couple of minutes, his bike comes to a stop near the big tree in front of a tall building, and Hinata spots Nekoma’s setter sitting on a bench with his PSP clutched softly in his hands.

“Kenma!” Hinata pants, nearly out of breath. He draws the attention of his friend, who pauses the game to look up at him. Hinata waves happily, grinning like he’d just won the ‘Best Spiker’ award. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma smiles, standing up from where he’s sitting on the park bench. He pockets the PSP and strolls over to Hinata’s bike, gold eyes meeting brown ones. 

“Ready to go?” Hinata asks, wiping a bead of sweat that’s trickling from his temple.

Kenma nods, eyes averting to the far right corner of the street they’re on. “How far is it?”

“A couple of minutes from here, actually,” Hinata answers, scratching his head. “When does it start again?”

Kenma lets out a little sigh -- not one that’s offensive or irritated or anything -- and replies with, “Seven-thirty.”

Hinata pauses before pulling out his phone. The numbers 7, 1, and 5 appear on the screen, causing him to yelp in panic. “Oh no, it starts in fifteen minutes!”

Kenma, in contrast to his friend, seems to be rather calm about it all. He faces forward, letting the wind blow his hair back and out of his face for once. “I think we can make it if we bike there.”

Hinata’s face brightens up almost immediately. “Oh! That’s a great idea, Kenma!” He scans the area around him, expression slowly shifting into that of confusion. “Do you have your bike?”

Kenma freezes, pupils dilating in consternation. 

It takes a minute for Hinata to realize that he in fact doesn’t have a bike with him, which basically threw his idea under the bus. Unless--

“You can hop onto my bike!” Hinata exclaims without putting much thought into the statement. He scoots forward until his rear end is merely grazing the edge of the bike seat. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Shouyou,” Kenma says, readjusting the straps of his backpack. “What if you fall? There’s not enough room…”

“Just try it, come on,” Hinata presses, begging him with pleading eyes. The amount of will carried in those deep brown hues is one that Kenma doesn’t feel like he can escape, so he reluctantly adjusts himself onto the bike seat. It has enough space for him to occupy, but he’s not sure if Hinata will be okay with not having much room. 

“I can stand and bike,” Hinata says as if he can read Kenma’s mind, “Or I can just sit on the edge.” He turns around and gives him a reassuring smile, before adding, “Oh, and don’t forget to hold onto me so you don’t fall!” 

“R-right,” Kenma stutters, his face turning red as he wraps his arms around Hinata’s torso, hesitating slightly. Once he has them snugly adjusted around his body, Kenma can feel how small and thin Hinata really is; only an attenuated layer of skin is separating the inner skeleton from the outer. 

Hinata feels the delicate weight of Kenma’s arms on his body. He likes the way he’s holding him; it was like an angel wrapping a silky blanket around him as he slept on a mattress made of clouds. A smile creeps up on his face as he pushes forward on the bike, heading down the one-way path to the next town center. 

Kenma loses his balance a couple of times because of how fast Hinata is pedaling but is able to stay upright while holding onto him. He had to admit that it was nice; feeling the cool, non-freezing wind blowing through his hair, watching the mixes of greens and browns whir by, and being able to be close to someone he treasures.

It’s been months since Kenma was ever excited to leave the house and go out someplace fun. Kuroo would beg him endlessly on weekends, asking him to join him in events such as bowling, laser tag, rock climbing, etc. Kenma would refuse almost every time; however, sometimes he’d go along just to be there for Kuroo. Although, to be honest, he just ended up sitting in the corner, absorbed into his game while Kuroo and his best bro Bokuto did crazy shit that caused them to get kicked out or suspended from wherever they went. 

Now, Kenma thinks back to a couple of hours ago when he agreed to Hinata’s proposal.

Even though they were texting, Kenma could imagine exactly how Hinata’s face looked as he sent each and every message. Brown eyes shining and glimmering with excitement, mouth outstretched so far it practically went from ear to ear, ears perked up and eyebrows basically flying off his head. He could also imagine exactly how his face contorted when his offer was denied at first.

 

[text]: Kenma!!! Are you free?!?!?!?!

[text]: If by “free” you mean at home, then yes.

[text]: Great!!! How would you like coming to see a movie with me???

[text]: Which one?

[text]: Civil War!!! :D

[text]: Oh. Is it good?

[text]: We won’t know until we see it, silly!! :P so do you wanna come or not??

[text]: Um, I don’t know.

[text]: Pleeaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

[text]: I’m kind of tired.

[text]: But today is opening night and I’ve been waiting forever!! Please?!?

[text]: Why don’t you ask one of your teammates?

[text]: they’re all busy, and plus I think I’d have more fun if you were there with me!!

 

Kenma could’ve sworn he felt his cheeks feel warmer for some reason when he read that.

 

[text]: Mm, well if you’re that persistent then I guess I could make time…

[text]: o: really?! Omg kenma you’re the best!! We’ll meet at our tree at 7! 

[text]: sure. I look forward to seeing you, Shouyou. 

 

“We’re here!” Hinata exclaims, pulling Kenma out of his thoughts. 

Immediately, Kenma notices just how overwhelmingly crowded it is. People are standing on every square foot in front of the movie theater, piling inside like madmen. He should’ve figured this would happen on opening night. He lets out a breathy sigh, already not liking the large amount of people here.

Hinata brings his bike to halt near the bike rack, hopping off and letting Kenma descend. Once they’re both off, he locks it onto the rack and peers ahead, taking in the crowd.

“Woah, so many people!” he points out, scanning the area in awe.

“How will we get in through  _ that _ ?” Kenma asks, fidgeting his fingers as he nods towards the mass of people gathered at the entrance.

Hinata stops to think for a minute before his face lights up with a bright glow as radiant as the sun. “I bet we can make it through by pushing ourselves past everyone! They won’t notice anyway, we’re small, so let’s use that to our advantage!”

“What exactly do you mean by th--” Kenma starts, but is cut off when Hinata grabs his hand, running at full speed towards the crowd of people. Kenma nearly trips over his own feet as he tries to keep pace with him.

Hinata charges towards the crowd like a bull, and Kenma thinks they’re going to crash when Hinata ducks unexpectedly. Kenma closes his eyes, not wanting to know what will happen if he opens them. He keeps them shut until he doesn’t feel his arm being yanked off anymore.

The two of them come to a stop, and Kenma heedfully opens his eyes. He takes in the sight of the inside of the movie theater; it was extremely huge. Red curtains and exquisite portraits line the walls, a disco ball hangs from the ceiling like a locket, the lights are dimmed, and a snack bar takes place in the far corner, bustling with life. 

He looks back at Hinata, who is jumpy and tingly like a jellybean. Kenma’s eyes then lock on his left hand, which is intertwined in Hinata’s right hand. Heat rises to his cheeks and suddenly he’s feeling really hot.

“The candy is expensive here,” Hinata begins, capturing his attention, “so I brought some from home!” He then leans down and lowers his voice to a whisper, adding, “Don’t tell anyone, though. They don’t like it when we bring food from home.”

Kenma nods, not really paying attention to what he’s saying. He’s still staring at their connected hands.  _ Should I tell him? _ he wonders, swallowing nervously. “Um, Sho--”

“Let’s hurry up and go! I already bought our tickets!” Hinata interrupts, rushing towards the theater room playing their movie -- the fifth one in the left hall. 

A soda commercial greets them when they enter. As they head down the ramp to the seating, they notice that most of the seats are taken, but a majority of good seats are still available. Kenma spots a pair of middle seats and points to it timidly to which Hinata nods in approval. For the first time this evening, he doesn’t hurry towards it; he carefully walks in its direction, not letting go of Kenma’s hand.

Once they take their seats, a huge crowd of people pile in through the doors. The noise is quite annoying at first but dies down as everyone takes their seats. Hinata has finally let go of Kenma’s hand when he reaches into his bag to grab the candy. 

While he does that, a lady walks around and offers everyone complimentary soda as a special gift for coming on opening night. Kenma takes one for both himself and Hinata and hands one to him when he turns back around. Hinata looks at it as if it’s some foreign object, eyes examining it like a detective.

“Why are you staring at the cup like that?” Kenma questions, eyebrows going up in confusion.

“W-what is this?” Hinata asks. Kenma can practically envision the sparkles in his eyes. 

“You’ve never had soda before?”

Hinata shakes his head.

Kenma can’t help but to smile a little. “Try some.”

Hinata grins happily and takes his cup, peeling open a straw and inserting it into the small hole. He takes a huge gulp, but his reaction isn’t so pleasant. His face immediately contorts and he sticks his tongue out in dismay, eyes blown out wide. 

“Gah! It’s...it’s…!” He can’t find the right words to describe the sensation on his tongue. “It’s like I’m swallowing needles!”

“Hm?” Kenma turns his head to the side as he sips his own soda. He releases the straw from between his lips and gives him a concerning look. “Oh, maybe it’s because you’re not used to it? It will sting at first.”

“Woah, Kenma, you’re so cool!” Hinata smiles, setting his cup down.

Before Kenma can ask why he would say something like that in a time like this, the lights turn completely off. Kenma’s eyes go wide all of a sudden.  _ Crap, _ he thinks.

“So,” Hinata whispers as the opening credits roll, “who’s team are you on?”

“Huh? T-team?” Kenma stutters, trying to keep his voice steady. 

“Yeah! Captain America or Iron Man?”

“Um, I don’t know.” 

“Oh, that’s okay!” 

“S-sorry.” His voice wavers, and Kenma suddenly feels icy chills run through his body.

“I’m rooting for Iron Man. I can’t wait to watch this!!” Hinata is practically hopping in his seat, shaking from excitement. Kenma, on the other hand, is shaking from something else entirely.

Hinata doesn’t take long to notice Kenma’s odd behavior. As the beginning scenes play, he turns to Kenma, glancing at him using the little light protruding from the movie screen. “Kenma? Are you okay?”

“I’m...uh, yeah. I’m okay,” Kenma quickly says, wrapping his arms around himself.

Hinata frowns, lifting the armrest separating them and using the extra space to move closer. “Tell me the truth. We’re friends, right?”

“Y-yes,” Kenma agrees. He then turns his head, letting loose strands of hair fall over his eyes, masking them like a curtain. “I’m…” he pauses for a moment, takes a deep breath, and then continues in a small voice with, “scared of the dark.”

Hinata is surprisingly calm. Yes, he’s a little startled at first after hearing this, but doesn’t think any less of it. He pulls off his sweater from around his waist and covers Kenma with it. He then squeezes into the same seat as Kenma, which is big enough for the two of them to sit comfortably in, and wraps his arms around his body, pulling him close. 

“Don’t be afraid,” Hinata says softly, glancing back at the screen. “I’m here with you.”

Kenma feels his heart rate go up drastically and wonders if he’s going to die. He instinctively holds onto Hinata, keeping him close while resting his head between his chest and shoulder blade. It’s a bit of an awkward position considering Kenma is a few centimeters taller than Hinata, but he doesn’t mind in the slightest.

For the rest of the movie, Kenma watches everything play out carefully. He had no idea who half the characters even were or what the story/plot was about, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. He also enjoyed Hinata’s cheers and shouts of joy whenever there was a really cool action scene, but he would never admit it. He’s never had this much fun outside of his own home before, let alone anywhere, and the new feeling feels very alien, but it’s not a bad feeling. He watches the movie the whole way through and even joins in on the cries of, “That was awesome!”, “That was the best movie ever!”, or “I want to see it again!” 

He couldn’t remember a better time.

The two of them wait until everyone else clears out after the movie ends. Hinata munches on the remainder of his candy intensely, staring at the credits with as much concentration as when he’s playing volleyball. Kenma can tell that he loved the movie so much he didn’t even want to leave the theater and wanted to wait until the very end.

“We should get going, Shouyou,” Kenma says, standing up. He waits for Hinata to follow him, and after Hinata finally budges, they make their way towards the exit. The whole way down and to the parking lot, Hinata talks nonstop about his favorite scenes.

“Remember the time Black Panther fought Bucky and Captain America all by himself?! I didn’t expect that!! That was so cool!!! ISN’T HE SO AMAZING?!” 

Kenma simply nods, a small smile etched onto his face. Hinata was a little too energetic for this late of an hour, and Kenma guessed the soda and candy factored in as to why, but he had to admit that he enjoys Hinata’s exuberance.

“And remember Spiderman?! You know, the guy with the red and blue suit with spider web pattern on him?!” Hinata makes sure Kenma knows who he’s referring to.

Kenma nods again.

“He was so funny!! And ooh, Ant Man...what he did was so unexpected but it was so awesome!!” Hinata continues rambling on, and Kenma just listens to him, nodding or shaking his head every so often in response. He loves seeing Hinata so full of energy and passion.

After a bit of walking, they reach the bike rack where Hinata’s bike is firmly locked in place. As Hinata enters the code to the lock, he asks, “Did you have fun, Kenma?”

“I did,” Kenma says softly, brushing his hair back with his finger. “I had a good time, Shouyou. Thank you.”

“We should go see another movie sometime!” Hinata exclaims, pulling out his bike. “Actually, we should just go out more in general! I like spending time with you, Kenma.”

Kenma’s smile subconsciously grows wider. “I feel the same.”

Hinata smiles. The bright, sunshiney smile that could make a thousand flowers bloom. “Do you have a ride home?”

Kenma nods. “Kuro is picking me up in about a m--”

“Kenma!” a voice cuts in, causing them both to turn around. 

Kuroo stands behind them, his jet black hair messily combed and covering one eye as usual. He waves to Kenma and Hinata.

“Looks like you have to go. I’ll text you later, okay?” Hinata says with a grin.

“Yeah,” Kenma agrees. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

To Kenma’s surprise, Hinata leans his bike back on the rack and walks towards him, giving him a tight, intimate hug. When he pulls back, he gives him a small wave before biking up into the mountains, heading back towards his home.

Only after Hinata is gone does Kenma realize he’s still wearing his sweater and that he forgot to return it.

Once Hinata is out of sight, Kuroo walks up to Kenma, the corner of his lip curling upwards into a smile.

“Did you have fun on your date, Kenma?” Kuroo grins cheekily, leaning down to meet his level.

“It wasn’t a date, Kuro,” Kenma states, turning away to hide the small blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“Oh~?” he taunts. “So wearing each other’s sweaters, hugging, and holding hands are distinctively platonic?” 

“Shut up. You suck. Were you spying on us?”

“I’m not the one who has a crush on Karasuno’s little shrimpy,” Kuroo answers, ignoring the question.

“I do not have a crush on Shouyou.”

“You do.” Kuroo teases, a playful smirk on his lips.

“Do not.”

“You do.”

“Do not.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I do _ not _ .”

“...”

“...”

“...you do.”

“....”

“Knew it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAGEHINA IS MY OTP BUT KENHINA IS SO FUCKING ADORABLE OK  
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! ( ˃̶◡ ˂̶ )♡


End file.
